Death Is In Love With Us
by Surien27
Summary: Unexpectedly Daryl and Glenn find themselves together. Neither of them ever expected it, but no one expected the dead to walk either. How will they both cope with the traumas of this new world together, let alone a man called the Govenor, when Glenn is captured and held prisoner by him. SLASH. Bad summary. Rated M for violence, future smut, blood, language etc.
1. Chapter One

**Warnings: Rated M for Slash, MalexMale, Blood, Cursing, Lemons (in the future). Contains spoilers for seasons 1-3**

**Pairing: Established DarylxGlenn**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the randomness of this fic**

**No Beta**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, and of course my first DarylxGlenn fic. I'm going to try really hard to keep the characters in character but there might be a little OC every now and then. I have a super busy life so I have no idea when I will be updating but I will be, you will just have to be patient with me. The storyline will mostly follow that of the TV show, with minor changes here and there. I am aware of the comic book's storyline, and might use it, but I haven't made up my mind yet. Also just a little warning that this fic will not be beta'd, I will do my best to try and catch all my mistakes, but I am only human, so please excuse them if any slip through. Anywho please enjoy!**

* * *

**Death Is In Love With Us**

**Chapter One**

**Daryl never imagined his self falling in love, never imagined it back then, when the world was normal, when people still had jobs, and they watched TV, drank beer like there was no tomorrow. But not now, when the dead didn't die but simply rose again.**

**But he had always pictured it like most people, that maybe one day he'd have a family, a son to teach things his father never taught him, but in his mid thirties in the middle of an apocalypse, he wasn't counting on it. The world went to shit and he most defiantly guaranteed he'd never fall in love.**

**But life always has a way of surprising you, and now as he stared at him, blood running down his face, the shackles on bruised wrists, his shirtless and bloodied torso, he couldn't describe just how much he had come to love the kid.**

* * *

**They were all still on the road, in the middle of nowhere, with Daryl, Rick, and Shane out looking for Sophia, for the second day in a row. Glenn sat a top the RV, rifle in hand, his eyes scanning the surroundings looking for any signs of walkers, and his older, crossbow wielding lover. **

**It was a newly formed relationship, created just before they found the CDC. Glenn couldn't explain how it came to be, maybe it had to do with his sudden kidnapping by thugs and gangster wannabes, he didn't know. It just happened. He wasn't even sure if Daryl could be classified as his lover yet, they had only slept together once, with the help of quite a bit of alcohol, and he barely remembered it. But by all means he didn't regret it and neither did Daryl, for he told Glenn so that morning after. ****A lot had happened since then, almost dying in the CDC, then the massive horde of walkers, and now Sophia was missing.**

**Everything was just turning to shit.**

**"Glenn?" Dale's voice called from down below, huffing to the edge Glenn peeked over. "Ya mind looking for a part for me? I'll take over the watch."**

**"Sure." He hummed, climbing down the ladder, the rifle slung over his shoulder.**

* * *

**Several minutes later Glenn found himself walking down the cluttered highway in search of Dale's part, a long knife in his hand that Carl had found just minutes before. He slightly preferred it this way, the quite, not being able to hear Carols sobbing and Lori and Andrea shushing and comforting her. And Andrea she was just a mess, after Amy's death, and Dale convincing her to not kill her self in the CDC, she just wasn't the same. She was cold and somewhat reckless. ****Glenn just needed to get away, get some space from the rest of the group, from all the despair. **

**His eyes traveled lazily over the wrecked and charred vehicles, looking for the lucky one that wasn't totally demolished, and could be carrying the hose he was looking for. He was more than a half a mile away from camp, when he finally found the one. Tucking his knife into the back of his pants, he carefully and quietly unlatched and lifted the hood. Looking for what Dale had told him to, he rummaged around in the hood, feeling around until he found the hose, and carefully yanked it lose. **

**With a triumphed smile he held the hose in his hand, giving a quick look back at Dale on the RV, but his back was turned to him. Huffing, he turned back to the car, releasing the hood to close it. Just as he was lowering the hood, he was met with the last thing he was really expecting at that moment. A walker stood, its white eyes boring into his own. It stood at the passenger door, his jaw half gone, the bone exposed beneath the rotting flesh around it. Just rags of clothes hung from its severally malnourished body. Caught off guard and startled, Glenn stumbled back dropping the hood down loudly, setting the walker off. It rushed at him, moaning loudly, it hands outstretched towards him.**

**Stumbling back still, Glenn got tangled, tripping on his own feet and fell, hard, his arm teaching out to catch his self, and instead caught a twisted chunk of metal, sticking out from a nearby car. It sliced into his arm, cutting him, deep and long.**

**He cussed aloud, hitting the ground on his back. Glenn's wide eyes fixed on the walker, it's eyes in a frenzy at the fresh smell of his blood. His left hand quickly reached behind him, his fingers curling around the handle of his knife and pulled. The walker descended upon him, it's dirty nails digging into his injured arm. He yelled out, the knife coming down into its skull, immediately he pulled it out with a grunt, blood splattering his face, and brought it down again, and again, and two more times to be sure. Panting harshly he fell back onto the asphalt, pushing the dead walker away from him, and tried to catch his breath.**

**"Glenn!?" T-dogs voice yelled, not to far off. "Dammit Glenn, answer me?!"**

**"M' alright." He panted out, raising his uninjured arm up.**

**Heavy footsteps and breathing quickly reached him and T-dog was there grabbing at him and pulling him to his feet.**

**"Holy shit Glenn! Are you bit?!" He asked rushed, seeing the blood running off his right arm.**

**"N-no no, I fucking cut my self." Glenn pants out, pointing to the piece of twisted metal he sliced him self on. "Not bit."**

**"Jesus-" T-dog complains. "Don't scare me like that." He pulls Glenn to his feet and steadies him, throwing his uninjured arm over his shoulder, and begins dragging him back towards the RV and their make shift camp of cars. "That's a pretty good cut you got, your losing a shit ton of blood."**

**Halfway there and Lori, Carol, and Andrea are already rushing him, grabbing him and putting pressure on his wound. Their voices are loud, asking him what happened, and if he was bit. By the time he is getting pushed into the RV he's feeling pretty dizzy and isn't really registering what anyone is saying, all he can feel is the hot searing pain in his arm.**

**With a goofy grin on his pale face, he's handing a very concerned Dale the hose, before all goes black.**

* * *

**Daryl is pissed to say the least, he's hot, tired as hell, and sweating his ass off in this god forsaken forest. Him, Rick, and Shane have been out there all day looking for Sophia, not a trace of her, just a barely visible trail that was getting harder to follow by the second. The sun was setting and they decided to turn back and head back to the road. It won't do anybody any good if they all got lost out there, or worse run into a bunch of walkers in the dark.**

**It took them a good 45 minutes until they finally cleared and found the highway and camp. He'd be lying if he didn't say he was relieved, he was exhausted. Carol came running at them her eyes hopeful, but they quickly filled with tears when Sophia didn't appear, and Rick spoke to her. Daryl stomped past her and to his motorcycle, taking a swig of water as he sat. He could see Lori and Carl rushing to Rick, while Dale stood on top of the RV. Andrea and T-Dog stood out in front of the RV watching the scene, while Carol stood by the roadside in hopes of finding her daughter. Daryl's eyes scanned the area looking for that familiar baseball ball cap, a scowl making its way across his face when he didn't see it.**

**Just as he was about to ask about the kid, T-Dog spoke.**

**"So what's the next move?"**

**"We're going to rest up and look for Sophia in the morning." Rick answered without hesitation, receiving a grumpy scoff from Shane, and a concerned stare from Lori. "Daryl got a good trail on her. I know we can find her, but we cant do that at night or when were all exhausted."**

**"Okay but what about camp, we can't stay in the middle of this highway forever." Dale reasoned.**

**"What if another group of walkers come by." Andrea agreed.**

**"More importantly there_ are_ walkers on this highway, on a regular basis. I mean just today Glenn nearly got his face bitten off." Every one's heads snapped to T-Dog, more so Rick, Shane, and Daryl who weren't present earlier. Daryl immediately stood to his feet, his heart thudding heavily in his chest, his eyes again scanning the camp for Glenn.**

**"Did he get bit? What happened?" Rick asks before Daryl can say a word.**

**"No, he's not bit. But he cut up his arm pretty badly. Passed out in the RV." Dale told them. **

**Daryl pushed past them all, ignoring the rest of the conversation, and odd looks he received, and clamored into the RV. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. There lay Glenn, asleep, he was paler than usual but had a peaceful look on his face. Daryl almost wanted to laugh, only Glenn would look so damn peaceful with blood still splattered across his face. He still wore his signature ball cap, with light sheen of sweat covering his face, Daryl leaned forward taking up his bandaged arm to inspect it. It was bandaged well, but he must of cut it pretty good, because blood was already starting to show through.**

**"Jesus kid, your guna be the death of me." Daryl sighed, pulling off Glenn's hat and setting it next to him. Running calloused fingers through slightly damp black locks, Daryl sighed again, before pulling his hand away and walking back out of the RV.**

* * *

**So? Please be gentle. Tell me what you guys think.**

** Flames will not be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Warnings: Rated M for malexmale, SLASH, future lemons, blood, cussing. **

**Pairings: DarylxGlenn**

**No beta**

**Disclamier: I own nothing **

**A/N: Wow I got this out much sooner than I expected! I want to thank my three reviewers: Jaunitastella, californiabound17, and my anonymous reviewesr. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy my fic.**

**I would really love your feedback so please review! So this chapter is a bit longer because I really want to establish the plot and go through the motions of the story, so most of this chapter is narrative with little dialogue. The next chapter will have much DarylxGlenn interaction.**

* * *

**Death Is In Love With Us**

**Chapter Two**

**Glenn woke to heavy pounding in his head. His eye lids were heavy but he opened them anyways, squinting at the bright light. ****Groaning he ran a hand through his hair but stopped with a yelp, pain shooting up his still injured arm.**

**Squeezing his eyes closed he took a few deep breaths, remembering what had happened yesterday and why his arm hurt so damn bad. He shook his head, disappointed in his self, one for being so damn clumsy and cutting him self, and two for letting his guard down and nearly getting him self killed.**

**Panting he sat up, he needed to get out of the RV, he just felt so hot, his chest felt so tight, like he couldn't breath**

**Glenn slid off the bed, and pulled him self to his feet, leaning lightly on the side wall for support, before he stumbled out of the RV, his left arm tightly griping his right arm.**

**He nearly fell flat on his face as he stumbled out the door and outside, desperate for cooler air, but was disappointed when he felt just as hot, if not even hotter.**

**"Woah there Glenn, you alright?" Dale called from above and behind him.**

**"I-I-" he couldn't get anything out." 'Is hot." Hazy eyes scanned around him, and met the eyes of T-Dog, looking at him concerned.**

**"You okay man? Your all sweaty."**

**He felt a hand on his head.**

**"Your burning up." It was Carol. "He's going to need a doctor or some medication at least, it might be an infection." She told someone.**

**"We'll it's a good thing I got Merle's stash then." Glenn's eyes snapped open at Daryl's voice, his eyes searching for him. "Here, some kick ass pain killers otta do it for now." Glenn sat down on the nearest thing and took the pills offered, taking them dry, not caring that he didn't have anything to drink them with.**

**He felt a familiar heat settle at his side, Glenn's head automatically drooped and rested on Daryl's shoulder, his eyes closing.**

**"You feel'n okay kid?" Daryl asked his voice calm and conversational, but Glenn could hear the small tone of concern hidden in there, if he didn't feel so shitty he would of smiled.**

**"So damn hot." Glenn grunted, rolling his head to look up at Daryl, who brought his hand down and ruffled the Glenn's hair.**

**"Go get some rest. We're heading out to go look for Sophia."**

**"We? I wanna come-"**

**"You ain't guna be any use to us if yer all loopy from a fever." Daryl cut him off. "Go get some rest. Ya look like hell." He told Glenn firmly, ignoring the pleading look in the kids eyes.**

**"Be careful." Was Glenn's reply before landing a small peck of a kiss on the hunters lips. Daryl let a small smirk grace his lips as he watched the kids retreating form, disappearing into the RV.**

* * *

**When Glenn wakes for the second time that day, he's still hot, and he still has a pounding headache, and his arm still hurts like hell.**

**Upon exiting the RV, he discovers that literally the entire camp beside him and Dale, went to look for Sophia. Feeling left out, and useless, he climbs the ladder and joins Dale on watch.**

**Glenn sits down with a low groan next to the older man, griping his injured arm lightly.**

**"So you and Dixon huh?" The man asks, Glenn can practically hear the smirk in his voice.**

**Glenn groaned his reply, he knew that little kiss would get him some questions. Neither of them had actually told anyone in the group about their new found relationship, and neither of them had even mentioned it to each other. They had been together for just 3 short weeks and it was so unexpected they hadn't really thought about the future and telling the group, and what their reactions would be.**

**"Gotta say, I was starting to wonder what was taking you two so long?" Dale hummed, Glenn looking up at him, shock written on his face.**

**"You knew?!"**

**"Kid we all knew." Dale chuckled. "We aren't blind, you know. With the way you look at him, I'm just glad it's not one-sided."**

**Glenn scoffed, they hadn't been hiding their relationship, but that hadn't been fully open about it either. Yet it actually felt good to know they all knew about them.**

**"Ya me and Daryl." Glenn sighed, rubbing sweat from his forehead.**

**"You still have a fever?" Dale asked concerned.**

**"Think so. How long was I asleep for?"**

**"About 3 hours, though by the looks of you, looks like you didn't get any."**

**"Ugh I feel like I didn't sleep at all."**

**"What about those pills Daryl gave you, they working?" Dales voice sounded close and filled with concern.**

**"Mmm a little, but my arm still hurts like hell." Glenn grunted, his hand gripping his arm in the hope of levitating some of the pain.**

**"Why don't you head back down and get some more rest."**

**"You sure. I can take over watch if you wanna get some rest." Glenn offered, he felt completely useless at the moment and just wanted to help out some how.**

**"Nah kid I'm fine. Besides you need the rest a lot more than I do."**

**Giving up, Glenn nodded and ambled back down the ladder and into the RVs bed. He was asleep within seconds.**

* * *

**The third time Glenn's woken, its by the loud voices just outside the RV, startling him. Sitting up sharply and grabbing for his knife, he's running out the RV door, fearing the worst.**

**He was simply greeted with shocked and surprised faces of the rest of the group. Apparently they had returned from their search and now were all gathered around discussing something. ****His eyes fell on Daryl's right away, who just raised his eyebrows at him. He chuckled nervously, putting his knife down.**

**"What's going on?"**

**"Some girl on a horse came and grabbed Lori saying something 'bout Carl being shot. We're suppose ta meet up on some farm up the road with 'em." Daryl cut off anybody's chance of answering.**

**"What?!" Glenn asked horrified. "Carl got shot?! How did-"**

**"Rick, Shane and Carl all went ahead of us." Andrea told him.**

**"Jeez.." Glenn mumbled, still in shock at this new news.**

**Everything really was going to shit.**

**An hour later, a note and food left behind for Sophia, they were driving down the highway in search of this farm, which surprisingly wasn't hard to find.**

**They all piled into the cliché looking farm house, all hugging Lori and Rick, words of hope falling from their lips. Carl was alive for now, but needed surgery. Shane had gone with Otis, the man who had shot Carl, by accident they all said, to get the supplies they needed. ****While Rick and Lori anxiously waited for Shane, they all began setting up camp just a few yards from the house.**

**The farm held a small family 3 girls, Patricia, Beth, and Maggie, and 2 men Ben and Hershel, the owner of the farm. ****While they waited, the man Hershel, who turned out to be a veterinarian, looked his arm over, stitched it up, and re-bandaged him.**

**Shane did return, but he returned alone and covered in blood and sweat. Carl got his surgery and was recovering in a bedroom of the house. Hershel allowed them to stay on the farm until Carl was healed and they had found Sophia.**

* * *

**But Sophia couldn't be found anywhere, Daryl tracked her everyday for 3 days until he showed up covered in blood and looking like a walker. Glenn's heart had stopped he could recognize the man from camp as he, Rick, Shane, and T-Dog raced down the field towards him. Tears were starting to spill over, when they all came to a halt before the man, only to discover that he was badly injured, not bitten. Glenn wanted to laugh but never got the chance for a gun shot rang through the field and Daryl went down.**

**"Noooo!" Glenn screamed rushing forwards, pushing Rick and Shane out of the way, falling at Daryl's side.**

**"I was kidding." The redneck snapped, Glenn gripping at him, revealing that the gunshot had just grazed his head, just above his ear.**

**Now Daryl and Carl were recovering in the house, stitches along his side and a bandage around his head. Glenn sat by his side during the day when he had time, and fell asleep next to him at night.**

**It had been a few weeks since then and they had finally seemed to have found some sense of peace. The farm was huge, a large open field before it turned into the woods, making it easy for them to keep watch for walkers. The farm its self was literally untouched from all the horrors of this new world, along with the people that dwelled in it. It was then, when things seemed to have calmed some, that Glenn started to notice Hershel's oldest daughter, Maggie, and the looks she had been giving him. It made him uncomfortable, the way she was so obviously flirting with him, so he just smiled and tried to be polite every time.**

**But she forced her self in on his supply run, saying she knew the town and he'd be able to get around a lot faster with her. So she came, and that's how he found him self now, standing in picked through convince store, looking for the items on his list, and a box of condoms in his hand. Glenn had just panicked and grabbed the nearest thing he could lay his hands on, in order to hide the pregnancy test Lori had pulled him aside before he left, and asked him to get. **

**"Let's keep this between us." She told him.**

**So in a panicked rush he fumbled, shoving the test into his pack, while his other hand played the diversion and grabbed the condom box. ****The next thing he knew, Maggie was in front of him, a knowing smirk on her face, telling him she'd have sex with him, then pressing her lips against his.**

**"Woah woah wait wait!" He cried out, pushing her off him gently, his face red with embarrassment."Thanks but, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't."**

**"You can't? What's that suppose to mean?" She snapped at him, a scowl set across her face, obviously disappointed.**

**"I'm sorry I'm just not, you know, into you that-that way." Glenn stumbled to find the right words, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red.**

**"Honey it's the apocalypse, you don't have many choices to choose from."**

**"Yes I know. I'm just-I'm not into you-your kind." He motioned to her, feeling nothing but relief, when a look of realization finally crossed her face.**

**"Ohh I see, batting for the other team then? The way you gawk at that red neck, all makes sense now." She chuckled at him. ****Glenn's head snapped up to look at her, his eyes narrowing.**

**"That's none of your business." He told her firmly, pushing past her, heading to the exit.**

**"It's not. But you may be batting for the other team, but do you really think that a good and down red neck like that is?"**

**"What's that suppose to mean?!" Glenn snapped, coming to a stop and turning back to her, anger boiling. **

**"Honey it's the apocalypse and you're not a real mans man kinda guy are ya? There's really not much for him to choose from now is there." She chuckled in his face, before sauntering out of the door, leaving Glenn, mouth hanging wide open behind her.**

**"Next time. I go alone." Glenn told Rick, slamming down his pack. Rick looked at him with raised brows, as if trying to ask what happened. But Glenn didn't give him a chance and walked away intent on finding Lori.**

**After having a small argument with Lori about her and her pregnancy test, Glenn found him self sitting on a tree stump just on the outer edge of their camp, watching everyone.**

**Glenn knew he shouldn't let what Maggie said get to him, but he couldn't help it, what if what she was saying was true? Daryl really didn't seem like he would be gay, in fact he was literally the last one Glenn could ever imagine being gay.**

**Sighing he watched said hunter enter the camp, giving his catch, 4 squirrels, to Lori. Carol immediately clung to him, asking about Sophia, but Daryl just shook his head. Glenn knew he shouldn't be jealous but he was, the way Carol's hands wrapped around Daryl's fore arm, and the way Daryl just allowed it.**

**Glenn was sad to admit that since arriving on the farm, that's their relationship seemed to have come to a standstill. Now that Daryl was healed, Glenn had given back to sleeping in his tent, and Daryl his own. They rarely saw each other, Daryl spending all his time in search of Sophia and food, and Glenn usually on supply runs or on watch. They had no time for one another, they barely spoke, if Glenn wasn't mistaken he's almost think that Daryl was possibly ignoring him. **

**What had he done? Was it the kiss? The kiss he gave Daryl in front of the group? Maybe he wasn't ready for the group to know. Maybe some of them had asked him questions about it. Or maybe just maybe what Maggie had said was true. Maybe Daryl had just been looking to get off, and nothing more. But then there were those subtle glances he would catch from Daryl, or the light brush of Daryl's legs as he sat next to him at dinner. Glenn sighed tearing his eyes away from Daryl's form, who was now cleaning and oiling his crossbow, not even glancing in his direction.**

**Perhaps Glenn had gotten the wrong impression about their relationship, and that their was no relationship at all. Irritated Glenn gave up and went off to check the perimeter by the barn, as far away from camp as he could go, unaware of Daryl's eyes following him the whole way.**

**It was dark by the time Glenn had reached the barn, climbing the ladder to the loft, in search of some peace and quiet, some time to him self. Unfortunately things never go the way Glenn expects and he found himself staring down at a barn full of walkers.**

**Fear gripped his entire body and he was turning around, rushing out of the barn to warn the group. Suddenly Maggie was there, stopping him, trying to convince him to not tell.**

**It was a day later that he nervously stood in front of the camp, blurting out not only Maggie's secret, but Lori's as well.**

* * *

**Review please, no matter how small :)**

**I'm going to try and make it my goal to update every Saturday, but it all depends on how much time during the week I get to write. Buy anyways, thanks for sticking with me. See you next chapter~**


	3. Chapter Three

**Warnings: Rated M for, MalexMale future lemons, blood, gore, cursing.**

***No beta***** You have been warned**

**Pairing: DarylxGlenn**

**Discalimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Ahhhh sorry for such the long wait! What can I say life happened and I didn't get a chance to get on. But anywho I'm back now and that's all that matters! Thank you again for all the reviews! I love them! But let me warn you again this fic is not beta'd and never will bve so if you cant look past that and just enjoy the fic then please don't read or leave me a review about how you couldn't enjoy the fic because of minor spelling errors, I will delete it. Okay! Now that my rant is over here is the nest chapter, its a little rushed but will be the last chapter of its kind, the next chapter they will be at the prison and it will slow down and Daryl and Glenn will get some more time together! Anywho I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Death Is In Love With Us**

**Chapter Three**

**As much as Glenn was horrified at what they were doing, he wholeheartedly agreed. ****The barn was full of walkers, walkers were dangerous, walkers were what kept Glenn from sleeping at night. Walkers were something that none of them felt comfortable with be housed just yards from their camp.**

**Maybe less then 20 walkers came from inside the barn, and they all let lose, gunning each and every single one down, while Hershel and his family stared in horror. Glenn felt guilt bubble at the look on Hershel's face, but they were walkers, not people anymore, and they terrified him.**

**But it all ended an eerie silence rang out, no gun shots, no more yelling, just the udder gasp of despair from Carol's mouth, the instant Sophia stepped out. They all stood, with a mix of shock and horror. **

**She had been here the whole time.**

**Carol was screaming running towards her, tears streaming down her face, but thankfully Daryl grabbed her, falling to the ground with her. ****Rick was pale as he walked towards her, gun raised and aimed at her head.**

**The shot made Glenn jump, his body going numb, tears falling down his face. He felt like he was going to throw up.**

**Just how were they going to recover from this?**

* * *

**Everything just went to shit after that.**

**Hershel was missing, and Glenn and Rick were rushing into the town, searching for the older man. Thankfully they didn't have to look far, finding the man drunk and still drinking in a run down bar.**

**The day just wasn't going to get any better, when suddenly two men entered the bar, smiles on their faces, making small talk with Rick.**

**Glenn sat, leg bouncing up and down, his nerves frazzled. ****These two men made Glenn very uncomfortable, both of them asking questions about the farm. ****Where it was at? ****How many of them were there? ****Was it walker free? ****How far away was it? ****And if they had more weapons?**

** It all happened so fast, Rick had fired twice, killing them both instantly. Glenn couldn't breath, Rick had just killed to men, two men, that were about to kill them. Rick had made a decision and decision that saved there lives but unfortunately the gunshots had alerted the others in their group, and their truck came to a screeching halt just outside of the bar. **

**Glenn, Rick, and Hershel were all crouched in front of the door, Glenn with his whole body up against the door, preventing the men from entering. ****Rick yelled out to them, admitting to killing the two men, they would only find out once they opened the door anyways. They didn't hesitate and gunshots rang out.**

**Keeping low, Glenn and Hershel made it to the back door, Glenn quickly running out the door, taking cover behind a garbage bin. I****t was a loud hiss and bang that really startled him. He felt the heat on his cheek, as the bullet whizzed past, missing him by centimeters. In those few seconds the one and only thing that went through his head was Daryl. What Daryl was doing? What Daryl and him actually were? Were they a couple? Friends with benefits? Just a one night stand? How much Glenn had come to crave the attention of the hunter, just how much Glenn had come to like the man, how much he had truly come to love Daryl. That was it he was in love with the crossbow wielding redneck. They had spent one night together and yet he couldn't get the man out of his head. Glenn loved Daryl.**

**His face was pale as he stepped out of the truck, Hershel coming out behind him, pulling the boy Rick had saved in town. Apparently the group of men that had fired on them had left him behind, and well Rick couldn't just leave the kid there, his leg impaled on the fence. So he had pulled him off it, and dragged him into their car. **

**Members of the group swarmed them the moment they stepped out of the car , asking questions. Rick told them everything, with both Glenn and Hershel backing him up. Unsurprisingly Shane was mad, and everyone else just seemed to either agree with Shane or was just plain confused.**

**Glenn's head was pounding, vomit raising up his throat. He broke away from the group in search of the hunter, who seemed to have taken up camp several feet away from the rest. He was almost to Daryl's camp, the flicker of his fire bouncing off his face, when the nausea was to much, and he crouched, emptying his stomach, barely missing his shoes.**

**Daryl must have heard him, for a warm hand was suddenly rubbing his back.**

**"Woah there chinaman, you okay?" Glenn scowled at the nickname but could hear the concern in Daryl's voice.**

**"I'm Korean asshole." Glenn grunted, standing up, wiping his arm across his mouth. Daryl smirked at him, his eyebrows slightly raised at him.**

**"What-"**

**"I need you to tell me just what the hell we are? Cause I'm pretty fucking confused, I mean-I thought- I like you Daryl, and I thought that you- I completely froze up. Right when Rick needed me most I froze! I almost got my self killed, and why?! Cause of you! The only thing going through my mind was you, and how much I like you- and how much I-" Glenn's rant was slowly dispersing at the dark look Daryl was giving him, his blue eyes glinting in the dark.**

**"How much I-what are we? What am I to you Daryl?"**

**Glenn's answer was rough chapped lips against his. He hadn't even seen Daryl move, before his lips were on his, his arm snaking around his waist, pulling Glenn flush against him. Glenn let out a content sign, and melted against Daryl's body and lips, opening his lips when Daryl's tongue slid across them, sending a shiver down his spine. They stayed that way, Daryl's tongue thoroughly dominating his own, until the need for oxygen made its self present and they pulled apart.**

**"Damn kid, I thought ya Asians were smart." Daryl's voice was low and husky, making Glenn tremble.**

**"I can't read your mind Daryl."**

**Daryl sighed, pulling Glenn even closer. "I'm not, I'm not good at stuff like this, expressing ma self and shit." Glenn chuckled.**

**"I knew that from the start but-about Sophia-" Glenn broke off, unsure of what to say. Daryl didn't give him a chance though, and kissed him again, this time hard, running his fingers through Glenn's hair. Glenn moaned this time, thankful that they were farther from the group and no one would hear him.**

**"Don't." Daryl's voice was rough and low, the sadness tinted in it made Glenn's heart ache. ****Daryl easily guided them backwards to his camp, his lips never leaving Glenn's, one hand in his hair and the other gripping his hip. ****They slid into Daryl's tent, Glenn maneuvering until he was settled underneath the hunter, gripping his arms tightly. ****Daryl kissed him slowly, his hands trailing up and down Glenn's sides, pulling his shirt up and off.**

**It wasn't like the time at the CDC, sloppy and quick, this time it was slow, and never ending in Glenn's mind. ****Daryl's calloused fingers traced every curve Glenn's body held, as if he was trying to memorize them. His lips trailed slowly down Glenn's neck, lingering across his collar bone, before moving down his chest. He paused when he reached Glenn's nipples, slowly taking each one into his mouth. ****Glenn was a panting mess when Daryl finally reached his pants,, quickly unbuttoning and pulling them off Glenn. ****Daryl took his time preparing Glenn, enjoying the way he withered beneath him, the arch of his body as he continuously stretched him.**

**"Dammit Daryl...stop teasing." Glenn groaned, pushing back against the fingers inside him.**

**Deeming Glenn stretched, and not having the restraint to hold off any longer, Daryl withdrew his fingers, earning a groan from the Asian, he chuckled, pulling his shirt off, and kicking his pants and boxers off.**

**"Your wish is my command chinaman."**

**Glenn's retort died in his throat as Daryl entered him, making him gasp out. Giving him a few seconds to adjust, Daryl grit his teeth, his member throbbing in such tight heat. ****With a nod from Glenn, Daryl pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in, his lips ghosting over Glenn's.**

**They made love well into the night, and continued on into dawn, before finally succumbing to exhaustion and falling asleep. ****It had been not only one of their best nights, but an even much better morning when Glenn woke, wrapped in Daryl's arms.**

**He was fairly certain now, that Maggie had been very very wrong.**

* * *

**Soo? what did ya think? Not a full lemon I know, that will be later :p**

**Anywho I hope you enjoyed it. All the good stuff starts happening in the next chapter! So please stick with me!**

**Ill try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can, its basically done, just needs some love XD**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
